Too Much Pressure
by PineapplePotter
Summary: Dan has liked Phil for ages now, but has promised himself to never tell Phil. Phan, amazingphil and danisnotonfire
1. Too Much Pressure

Dan was in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror. There was a razor blade on the sink. He was thinking about doing it. He couldn't take it anymore. He's had a crush on Phil for the past year and he could never tell him. He promised himself that he wouldn't. He was too afraid that it would ruin their 7 year long friendship. He was not ready to give that up. He told Phil everything (well almost everything.) They were always there for each other. They live together for god's sake. And that's just it. They live together so it makes it more difficult for Dan. He see's Phil everyday and it hurts him that he just can't be with him. And looking back at old videos doesn't help one bit. _**"No wonder why our 'fans' ship us. That one time when Phil attacked me in one of our 'Philisnotonfire' videos. I wanted to kiss him more than anything. And those cat whiskers are the cutest thing.", **_Dan thought to himself.

He looked down at the razor blade that was still sitting on the sink. He picked it up and put it to his wrist. Just as he was about to, the door opened (even though he was pretty sure that he locked it) which of course scared him and soon he felt a very sharp pain in his wrist. He already felt the blood coming out. "Dan…?", it was Phil of course. Who else would it be? Dan looked at his wrist it was bleeding so badly. It wouldn't stop. The cut was really deep. "D-Dan? Bloody hell! What did you do that for?" Even when Dan was in so much pain he couldn't help but notice how amazing it is to hear Phil's voice. But before he knew it he fell to the floor. His vision was blurring "D-Dan I'm calling an ambulance!" he said, panic in his voice. And he ran out the door. This was the last thing Dan saw before he passed out.

Dan woke up in the hospital with a bandage on his wrist. Phil was asleep in one of the very uncomfortable-looking chairs that was in the room. He looked so cute… There was a knock at the door and Dan closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. But Phil automatically woke up from the knock. "Come in!" The door opened. "Hello Phil? I'm Doctor Edwards", the Doctor said. "Is he going to be alright?", Dan heard Phil immediately ask hopefully. "Yes he's going to be perfectly fine. He should be waking up soon. But he lost a lot of blood, so make sure he drinks lots of water. I'm actually going to go get some for him and papers for you to sign and then you'll be free to go. Sound good?" "Thank god, thank you so much Doctor, yeah that sounds good", Phil said with relief in his voice. "Okay, be right back then" And he left. Dan thought it would be a good time to "wake up" so he groaned and opened his eyes. "Dan! You're awake", Phil said walking next to him. Dan smiled then said while stretching, "Yeah I'm awake!" Dan looked right into Phil's eyes. He couldn't resist. But they looked sad, they looked like they were full of tears ready to pour out at any second. "You gave me a scare there mate. I thought I was going to lose you", Phil said, his voice cracking. This made Dan feel worse than he already did. "I-I'm sorry Phil. I didn't think it would hurt you that much." Phil, sniffled, "But why did you do it? Is there something I don't know about? Is someone giving you a hard time?" The tears that were waiting to pour out all came out at once. Soon his face was covered in tears. " I-I mean you could have told me. You can always tell me things like that Dan. You can tell me anything!" Dan's eyes started to fill up with tears. He couldn't stand seeing Phil cry. It broke his heart.

"I couldn't tell you and I still can't", Dan said looking at Phil. "Why?", Phil asked another tear running down his face. "It would ruin our friendship. It would ruin everything and I really don't want that to happen. I'm so sorry Phil" But before Phil could respond there was a knock at the door. Phil wiped his face on the sleeve of his jumper. "Come in", Phil said trying not to sound like he had been crying. The Doctor came in with papers and a large cup of water. "Here Dan, drink it all. You're going to have to drink a lot for the next couple of days", he handed him the cup of water then turned to Phil. "If you'll just sign here…" As Phil signed and filled out the papers, Dan drank the whole cup of water. He hated water more than any drink out there. But if he had to…

"Done already?", the doctor said holding his hand out for the cup. Dan gave him the cup. "Well you're free to go your clothes are over there by the sink so you can change out of that gown." Dan didn't even realize that he was wearing a gown. "Alright, thank you Doctor," Dan said with a polite smile. He turned the doorknob and left. Dan sat up to get out of the hospital bed when Phil said, "I'll just leave you to get changed" He then opened the door and left. Dan got dressed into his own clothes and left the gown on the hospital bed, opened the door to see Phil leaning against the wall waiting for him. "Ready?" Phil asked. "Yeah, definitely"

Soon they were in a taxi on the way home. It was a very silent ride. When they got to their flat Phil paid the taxi driver, they got out and headed for their flat. Dan got to the door first, desperate to get inside, rush to his room and avoid Phil for the rest of the day. He had to wait because Phil had the key. When Phil got there he pulled out the key and was about to put it into the keyhole when he stopped, "When we get in there you're going to what's going on, alright?" Dan's eyes grew wide, "No. Definitely not" He could never tell Phil. Never. He promised himself that. "Then I'm not opening the door", Phil said putting the key back into his pocket. "We'll sit out here all night all night if we have to" Dan really didn't like the sound of that. He was already freezing cold. "O-Okay fine! I'll tell you when we get in there alright? Now just open the door before my penis falls off!" Phil smirked and took the key out of his pocket yet again and unlocked the door. Dan was about to run to his room without telling Phil but Phil grabbed his uninjured wrist, "Don't even think about it Dan" He had no choice. He _**had **_to tell him. This was going to ruin everything. Their friendship. They've been friends for ages. Well it was nice while it lasted. Phil closed and locked the door. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Okay Dan, tell me" Dan was going to think of a lie but before he knew it there were already tears starting to form in his eyes and he was already talking. Telling him everything, " P-Phil I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I've loved you for such a long time and I never wanted to tell you because I never wanted to ruin this friendship. I didn't want to make things awkward. I love everything about you Phil. Every single thing" the tears were streaming down his face already, " I-I love your laugh, your smile, the drawn-on cat whisker. I love the way you can always make me laugh or smile. I never ever wanted you to know. I've tried my best to hide it and…" He sniffles. He didn't dare look at Phil before he fled to his room without another word. He couldn't finish. "Dan wait!", he heard Phil shout but he didn't look back.

Why was this happening?

Why did he ever get the razor blade out?

What the hell was he thinking?

Why didn't check to see if he locked the door?  
None of this would have happened. Phil would have never known. After a couple of minutes of crying in bed he heard footsteps. Phil. Thank god he actually locked the door this time. He heard a knock, "Dan can I please come in?" He ignored him. There was a couple seconds of silence. "Dan, please open the door" Dan reached for the lock and unlocked the door. Phil opened the door. He looked at Dan. Dan new he probably looked like a mess. His face got really red when he cried. His face was still wet with tears. But he still didn't wipe the tears from his face. Phil got into Dan's bed and leaned over, took Dan's head into his hands and kissed him. Dan felt his heart starting to beat really fast. Phil finally pulled away after about 30 seconds. Before Dan could speak Phil started, "I've wanted to do that for so long. Dan, I love you too. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you so hurt? I open the bathroom door and I see a razor blade to your wrist. It hurt so bad to see you like that. And in the hospital I was terrified that I was going to lose you. Never do that again. Please" He kissed Dan again. When Phil pulled away again Dan didn't know what to say. He was in so much shock. He was so unbelievably happy. "You don't know how happy I am right now", Dan said with a smile. Phil giggled "This is the happiest I've ever been. But there better not be any more of this" he said gently grabbing Dan's bandaged wrist which Dan almost forgot about. Dan laughed, "Oh there won't be, trust me. I'm too happy to ever do that again"


	2. Anonymous

**(****I wasn't planning on continuing this. I wanted it to be a oneshot but my brain didn't agree with me. So yeah! Thanks for reading!)**

**DAN'S POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Phil and Dan had started dating. They decided to tell their viewers by making a video with each other on Dan's channel a few days ago. And Dan was now sitting on the sofa reading the comments. Most of them were really positive, a usual phangirl comment in caps appeared making Dan smile. There were a couple not so positive ones but Dan didn't let any of them get to him. He was too happy being with Phil.

Dan looked over his laptop and saw Phil asleep on the sofa across from him. Dan looked back at his laptop and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. He quickly logged off and turned off his laptop. He didn't realize it was so late. He went to his room and grabbed some blankets. He laid one over Phil, then he laid down on the other sofa and immediately fell asleep. He didn't realize how tired he was until he closed his eyes.

About an hour or so later he felt someone lay next to him. He started to panic. "It's me don't panic!", it was Phil's voice he sounded scared. "I had a nightmare, can I sleep next to you?" Dan smiled, "Of course you can Phil" Dan laid the other way facing Phil and they both put their arms around each other and soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**PHIL'S POV**

The next day Phil woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He opened his eyes and sat up to look at the kitchen. It was Dan. "Dan?", Phil croaked starting to get up from the couch. He wiped his eyes and headed to the kitchen. "Morning sleepyhead", Dan said putting the eggs and bacon on two plates. Dan took the two plates and set them on the dining table. I still stood where I was. I really wasn't expecting Dan to make breakfast other than cereal. "Sit, sit!", he said motioning me over to the table. He sat down and I soon walked to the table and sat down too.

"What's the matter?", Dan asked, his mouth full he was scarfing down his food. "Did you poison this?", I asked jokingly. He laughed, "Obviously Phil" I laughed noticing the sarcasm in his voice and he started laughing too. "Of course I didn't, why would you ask that?", he said stuffing more bacon in his mouth. "You've just never done this before, that's all". I started to eat noticing how hungry I was.

Later after breakfast Dan and I were sitting on the sofa, on the internet as usual. I heard a knock at the door and I looked at Dan, "Did you invite anyone over?" He looked confused, "No of course not, I would have told you first" I got up and went to answer the door. But when I opened the door no one was there. I started to look down the hall when I stepped on an envelope untitled "To Phil" I picked it up, looking around to see whoever left it was still here and opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read:

_I didn't really appreciate your coming out video with Dan. I'm pretty homophobic so you better break up with him or I will kill you faggot. I know where you live. ;)_

_-Anonymous_


	3. Everything Will Be Alright

**(Okay I'm so sorry this took so long to update. And thank you so much for the reviews! :D )**

Phil's POV

What? Who could have left this? Dan and I don't even talk to anyone around here. And we're pretty sure we never gave out our address in any of our videos. "Phil? Who is it?", Dan asked getting up from the couch. I quickly closed the door and locked it. "Nobody was there." I put the envelope in my back pocket hoping Dan wouldn't notice. "What's that then?", he asked. "Oh nothing", I said heading to my room but Dan grabbed my shoulder as I walked past him. "Phil, what is it? We promised we'd tell each other anything no matter what it was." I really didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to upset or scare him because of some homophobic maniac.

"Dan it's nothing I promise," I turned around and headed back to my room but Dan grabbed the envelope from my back pocket. "Liar liar pants on fire!" I tried to get it back but he was running around the living room. He then made a sudden turn for the bathroom and locked the door behind him before I could get in.

"Ugh Dan! Don't read it! Let me in!" I soon gave up and sat on the floor next to the bathroom door. After about 30 seconds I heard sniffling. "Dan? Dan are you okay?" I stood up and knocked on the door. "Dan please let me in!" When he didn't unlock the door I remembered we had keys for each of the rooms with locks. I went to the kitchen and looked in the junk drawer for one. When I found the one labeled "bathroom" on it I ran back to the bathroom door and unlocked it.

Dan was sitting by the shower, his head in his hands on the floor crying. I walked over and sat down next to him and put my arm around him. "Dan, why are you crying?" He sniffled before he said, "Why can't people just let us be happy Phil? All I've ever wanted was for us to be together and now that we finally are, people are sending us death threats? How do they know where we live? I just really love you Phil and I don't want things like this to happen to us. And I really don't want you to break up with me, I-" but I interrupted him, "What? Did you actually think I was going to break up with you? Not in a million years Dan. No stranger is going to tell me to break up with you and actually think I will. I love you Dan, with everything I have. Just don't worry everything will be alright. We just need to ignore stuff like this, I know it's going to be difficult but we'll get through it together." He lifted his head up smiling. I just adore those dimples so much. I smiled back, then kissed his right cheek. He rested his head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but look at his wrist, there was still a scar, visible as ever. I reached for the paper and envelope, crushed them in to a ball, and threw it in the bathroom's trash bin.

**(**_**Thank**__**you**__**for**__**reading!**__**I'll**__**try**__**to**__**post**__**another**__**chapter**__**soon!**__**xx**_**)**


	4. Relax

**I apologize deeply for taking so long on posting this chapter. I will try my best to write and post quicker. Thank you so much for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them xoxo And I would like to thank my friend Emma, for without her I would of had no idea how to write this chapter. Enjoy :D**

Phil's POV

It's been about two days since I've received the letter. I've tried not to worry about it but Dan has become a little over-protective of me. Whenever we go out to a shop, or get coffee I catch him looking around with a skeptical look on his face like everyone's out to get me. I don't mind that much but I just wish he would relax and stop worrying about me so much. I'm starting to think the letter was just some joke to try to scare Dan and I.

As I sit on the couch thinking about all of this I notice Dan walk in the living room. "Morning Phil", I hear him say while he rubs his eyes. "Morning sleepy head, it's 3 in the afternoon!", I reply. He quickly looks around for the closest clock. "What? Really?!" "Yes really!", I said throwing a pillow at his leg. "Oh shit! I need to get ready!", he said rushing into the kitchen to quickly himself coffee. "Ready for what?", I asked. "I'm taking you out to eat tonight, so go get ready", he said with a wink.

At about 6 o'clock we were both seated at a booth in quite a fancy restaurant, we had ordered our food and were now waiting for it to come. "I have to go to the bathroom", I said starting to get out of the booth. "I'll go with you!", Dan said quickly.

"No, you don't have to do that, besides who's gonna watch our drinks?"

"But-"

"Dan, I know why you're doing this."  
"Doing what?"

"Dan every time we go out somewhere I catch you looking about, like someones about to attack me.", I said, I knew i'd have to tell him how I felt sometime. "Well that letter really scared me Phil, I love you and I don't want anything bad happening to you. I just, care about you a lot..." I reached for his hand, "Thank you, I care about you too Dan, but-" I was cut off by plates being put on the table. Our food was here. Hunger came over me and I soon forgot that I had to pee and what I was going to say next. Dan and I were too busy eating to talk anyway.

Soon we were both done eating and waiting for the check to come. "Goddammit that was good!", Dan shouted. A couple of adults around us starred and I couldn't help but laugh. The waiter soon came with our check. I started to get out my wallet when Dan stopped me, "Do not even think for one second that you're paying for this" He then opened the folder but his eyes grew wide. "What, is it too much money?", I asked starting to get my wallet out again. But he slowly shook his head. "Then what is it?" But he didn't answer. "Let me see then", I said taking the folder out of his hands. There was a check, along with a note with the same handwriting as the letter.

"_I guess you guys didn't break up then? This doesn't make me very happy."_

_-Anonymous_


	5. Don't Worry

**_((Hey, sorry for the chapters being so short and I know this took me a long time to publish too, the next chapter will be longer and will be published sooner, I promise. Also sorry for this chapter kind of sounding like my Truth Or Dare one with the coffee shop mayhem and stuff.))_**

Dan's POV

Phil and I were back home after quickly escaping the restaurant and rushing home to our (hopefully) safe flat. We really didn't know what to make of last night, we hardly even slept. We just layed in bed together, too scared to fall asleep. At least, I was.

I constantly felt like I was being watched. I made sure to always close all the curtains and I checked if the door was locked too much. I just want to find out who this is. At first I thought it could have been the waiter, but neither of us knew him. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. And I just wish this feeling would go away.

-3 days later-

Well it's been a couple of days and we haven't received anymore notes or letters. Maybe they finally realized that we weren't going to break up over some silly homophobe and a couple of creepy notes? Let's hope. The atmosphere was a little more relaxed now. I was laying on the sofa watching Doctor Who when Phil entered the room wearing a heavy jacket. "And where are you going?", I asked with a smirk. "I was going to pick up some coffee, you want me to pick you one up too? The usual?", he said slipping his shoes on. I really didn't want him going out on his own, I was going to offer to come with him but I remembered what he said to me when he wanted to go to the bathroom in the restaurant and thought best not to. "Yeah, thanks. Be safe" He walked over and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I will" He then opened the door and left. I was immediately worried about him as soon as he closed the door. But as a distraction I turned my head back to the telly and continued to watch.

Okay it's been 20 minutes shouldn't he be back by now? Get ahold of yourself Dan the coffee shop could be crowded.

30 minutes.

I couldn't help myself from looking at the clock every 5 seconds.

What if something happened.

40 minutes.

Maybe he ran into someone he knew?

It's been an hour. That's it, i'm going to look for him I started to put my jacket on when I heard my phone ring. It was Phil!

"Phil, where are you? Are you okay?"

A voice that was most certainly not Phil's replied, "Yeah, he's okay... for now. If you want him back come to abandoned shop two blocks from your flat, the clock is ticking Dan you might want to hurry"


	6. Trapped

_Okay hey guys I know I said that I would publish these chapters quicker but my laptop broke and I had to wait to get a new one, so I will __**definitely **__be posting these sooner this time!__ Enjoy!_

Phil's POV (about an hour earlier)

"And where are you going?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"I was going to pick up some coffee, you want me to pick you one up too? The usual?", I said slipping my shoes on.

He had that look on his face. The worried look I've been seeing too much of lately.

"Yeah, thanks. Be safe", he said with a (what I could tell) fake smile saying that he was definitely not okay with me going alone.

I walked over and planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "I will"

I walked back over to the front door without a backwards glace and opened it, walked out into the hallway, down a flight of steps and outside into the cold weather.

I was pretty glad that Dan didn't ask to come, I could by the look on his face that he really wanted to. I'm not sick of him or anything, I'm grateful that he cares so much, but it's been a couple of days. I should be fine. It was just someones idea as a joke.

I looked up and realized that I was so lost in thought that I walked right past the coffee shop. I turned around and started to walk back.

* * *

After I had ordered the two cups of coffee, waited for them, and received them, I pushed the door open and walked back into the cold. I set my coffee's down on a nearby bench and put my hood up. I was bending down to pick my coffee's back up when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned around and came face-to-face with a 17 year old looking girl. "Hi! My names Lavender, can you help me? My dog's trapped!"

"Oh! Um, sure. Where?", I asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh thank you! Follow me!"

I quickly turned around, picked up the two coffee's and followed suit.

We ran for what seemed like 5 minutes, until she turned and opened the door to a very run-down looking place. At one point there was a lot of "Do Not Enter" tape around it, but it being so old it was now on the ground, dirty from people walking on it, forgotten. It doesn't exactly seem like the kind of place you would want to enter anyway. I didn't bother asking why she was in here with her dog in the first place, not asking questions seemed like the best thing to do right now.

The floor was covered in nothing but dirt and dust, I heard it crumble beneath our feet as we walked in. There was nothing on the walls either, just a couple of holes that no one bothered to fix.

"She's just up here", I heard Lavender say, walking up a pair of stairs that looked like they would fall apart at the slightest touch. I left the coffees on the last step so I could clutch onto the two railings on both sides of the stairs on my way up.

When we reached the top (thankfully the stairs did not fall apart) she turned right, down a hall, and stopped in the doorway of one of the rooms. "She's in there, behind the couch!", she pointed into the room, and I walked in. There was an old, dusty painting of a bowl of fruit, on one of the walls, a couple of chairs, a bunch of tangled wires and rope, and a couch against the wall in front of me. There was no dust on the floor, it actually looked like someone lived here, or had been here several times. Maybe Lavender was homeless? I slowly walked to the couch, and pushed it back. There was nothing there. No dog, no nothing.

"Lavender, your dog isn't h-" but before I could finish I felt an arm wrap tightly around my neck. I tried to pry it off but it was no use.

It felt like hours before I finally blacked out...


	7. Please Be Okay

Phil's POV

I finally woke up to the sound of someone talking. It sounded like a girls voice, but I can't be sure. My arms felt like they were tied behind my back, but I didn't dare open my eyes or move yet.

"...the clock is ticking Dan, you might want to hurry"

What? Dan? _My_ Dan?

That's when I opened my eyes, and I was right, my arms were tied behind my back. I was tied to a chair. And I guess tying my arms behind my back wasn't enough because my legs were tied together to the chair's legs also. They were starting to feel numb.

How long have I been asleep for?

The girl who was talking on the phone was standing in the doorway. I could tell from her clothes that the girl was Lavender. She hung up the phone...wait..._my _phone and turned around. "Oh, you're finally awake are you?" She slipped my phone in her back pocket. I didn't want to respond. I wanted to fall back asleep. Maybe this was a nightmare? But I could tell from the pain in my wrists from the rope that this wasn't a nightmare that I could wake up from.

Dan's POV

I dashed out of the flat as soon as the speaker on the other end hung up. I didn't even think to put shoes on. So my feet were freezing on the cold pavement as I ran as fast as I could.

2 blocks from here...

1 more block...

I reached the street the building was supposed to be on, and took a right turn. The building wasn't really hard to look for though because it was literally the only building on this side of the road. Just two big fields with dead grass on both sides of the building, and a bunch of other shops on the left side of the road.

I entered the building noticing the "Do Not Enter" tape on the ground next to the entrance. There was a pair of stairs as soon as I walked in. I saw footprints within all of the layers of dust on the floor, and a coffee cup on the last step, must be Phil's.

Stepping over the coffee cup, I tried to go up the steps as quiet as possible. Thankfully the steps cooperated and didn't creak, and I was only in my socks, so this made it even more easier. When I reached the top there was a hallway on my right. All of the doors were closed. So much for my unnoticed entrance. I started to reach for the first door when I heard a loud "bang!" coming from the very end of the hallway.


End file.
